1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to fish hooks and more particularly to fish hooks adapted to contain prepared and packaged natural or synthetic food bait, as contrasted to the use of live bait (minnows, worms, etc.), or the use of artificial bait (lures, plastic worms, spinners, and the like).
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many types of fish hooks, but there are predominately intended to receive or be associated with live bait or with artificial lures. My own U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,886, is an example of a prior hook that permits prolonged use of live bait. Other patents that use holders for live or artificial bait include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,123, to Peterson, 3,299,561, to Desbois, 3,415,004, to Whalen, 2,932,116, to Woodzick, and 2,896,360, to Lucas, who uses colored beads and colored yarn as bait material, in addition to his use of live bait.
However, none of the prior art patents of which I am aware, use a prepared and packaged food bait, in the manner and with the construction herein disclosed.